Cross Roads
by Confused Poring101
Summary: Timeline in sIII. Based on the manga exept the OCs and prologue. A story of a person who affected the lives of many. Will that person,be able to change somethings that will affect the story?
1. Prologue 1

Disclaimer: I do not own suikoden or its characters. 

Prologue 1: A Fated friend

In a small village to the east of Holy Harmonia lived a kind and cheerful young girl named Elyzia. As her parents died long after she was born, an old lady took her in. The old lady and the village knew that Elyzia wasn't a normal child for she had the power no one else could handle…

The power to create some thing in an oblivious time and space.

Everyone loved her and treated her as a normal young girl. She used her power, as she wanted to help everyone. With every passing day she was able to control her gift and posses it however she wanted but it must be a secret to everyone who knows…but even that could not be kept.

A Patrolling Harmonian Official witnessed her power and decided to report this to the Higher

Ranks. Immediately Harmonia send soldiers to find and capture Elyzia and bring her back to Harmonia.

As was ordered she refused to go but the soldiers demanded if she wouldn't come, the village will be burnt down including the villagers and the old lady.

Elyzia had no choice. Should she refuse the village will disappear along with its people. As Harmonia ordered she be taken away from the village that she loved so much.

They journeyed back to Holy Harmonia with Elyzia. She was presented to priest and cleric there. They taught her how to use her powers directly as they slowly manipulated her mind. The seven-year-old girl had nothing to do but to follow their every wish. She decides to escape from the clutches of Holy Harmonia and back to her beloved village.

As she slowly escapes through the guards of the temple she bumps into one that was patrolling that area.

" What are you doing at this time of night, little girl? " He asks.

Elyzia answers.

" I'm going to escape! " She answered with a big smile.

Elyzia totally realized she wasn't suppose to say that but it was to late before she could say a word. The guard was chasing her around. Elyzia thought of a way to hide and found a well carved slightly opened wooden door. Without any doubt she entered the room then instantly closed it. She listened carefully if the coast is clear. Then when they left she sighed into relief.

" I was nearly captured there. " She said into a pleasant voice.

Then a voice was heard.

" Who's there? " It shouted.

Elyzia quickly hid herself under the table and spoke no word. She slowly peeked at the person who shouted. It was a boy at the age of seventeen, his hair no much like golden brown, eyes with the color mixing blue and green, and his robes in blue. Elyzia gazed at him.

" Show yourself! " He demanded.

Elyzia didn't want to be captured and so she just plain stayed there until…

" I know your hiding from me… why don't you come out? " He said.

Elyzia finally did. The boy saw her and knelt down.

" I knew it! Your voice seemed to come from a child. " He smiled at her.

Elyzia got scared at him and began to shed tears.

" Don't worry its not that I'm going to bite you or anything. " He smiles again.

Elyzia quickly removed the tear in her face.

" … Okay…" She answered back.

Then the boy carried her into a chair then asks.

" What is your name? " He said.

" I'm Elyzia Mardorious and how about you, Mister? " She said.

The boy looked surprised to be asked that question then he suddenly laughed.

" Hey! I'm not joking you know! " She said with an angry face.

"No. Its because, it has been so long since I've heard that question being used to a sentence concerning me." He smiled again.

" …So what's your name… again." Elyzia asked once more.

The boy finally answered her.

" My name is Sasarai and it has been nice meeting you. " He said.

" Sasarai… you know your name seems really weird for someone who has a cute face." Elyzia spoke.

" Really! Tell me what brings you hear then? " Sasarai replied.

Elyzia paused for a moment then.

" To tell you the truth I was being chased by those ugly men who wore big mirrors all over their body." She said.

" You meant those soldiers right. Why? " Sasarai asks again.

" Promise me you won't tell. " Elyzia said softly.

" Your secret is safe." He answered back.

"I wanted to escape from here and go visit my home, the Saru Village. It was two years ago since I left it." Elyzia said with a big smile.

Sasarai paused for a minute then asks again.

" Don't you like being here…" Sasarai said.

" I like it here but I hated that" Old Catfish "that teaches me. He always says that I have to do this, I have to do that and he always wanted me to drink that stupid medicine. " Elyzia complained.

" Did you mean, Priest Sephion? Sasarai said.

" Yup!" Elyzia said.

Sasarai was seemingly sad to hear about the Saru Village and Elyzia noticed that.

" Sasarai, are you alright? " She asked.

Sasarai slowly spoke.

" Elyzia…the village that you call home was attacked by bandits a couple of months ago no one survived." Sasarai sadly said.

Elyzia burst into sorrow as she heard every word the young man told him. She cried and cried while Sasarai comforting her. As she cried her self into sleep. The soldiers finally came and asked.

" Excuse me Sir! With all do respect have you…" The soldier stopped.

The Guard saw Elyzia in the arms of Sasarai.

" Bring this girl back to her room and …by tomorrow morning summon Sephion here." Sasarai demand.

" What will I say to him? Sir." Ask the soldier.

" …Say to him that " Bishop Sasarai  " has to speak to him…directly. " Sasarai spoke with a strong voice.

** End of the Prologue **

Authors note: Thank you for reading my first fanfic. There will be more chapters of this…please review. Thank you. -


	2. Prologue 2

Disclaimer: I do not own suikoden nor its characters.

Prologue 2: The puppets and the mysterious visitor

The day was as beautiful as it was that time… but as for Elyzia, everything seems inferior and foolish. She blamed her self and thought that, if she could have been there she might have save the village. All her thinking always ended up into tears…tears that never end and so from that day on, she vowed to avenge her village from those people.

From that cause Elyzia wanted to gain strength and power that caused her to learn more skills about her mystical power and… at the same time, a girl at the same age as her arrived. A girl who had a pale white skin, hair of light yellow, cut short just above her shoulders and eyes of light blue. Elyzia gave her quick but forced smile…because she didn't want anyone to see, she was unhappy.

Priest Sephion introduced the girl standing next to him.

" This is Sarah, from now on she will study here with us…" He said with a sort of annoyed tone.

Elyzia stood up and…

" It's nice to meet you, Sarah. I'm Elyzia Mardorious. " She said forcing herself again.

The two of them then began their lessons for the day but every moment could pass as so it did, night finally came. Elyzia went back to her assigned room and dressed ready to sleep. As she finished someone knocked at her door, it was Sarah…

She was surprised at her; she seemed to be carrying a book. Elyzia got surprised at her late night visit.

" May I come in? " She asked.

"… Yes- sure." Elyzia said.

Sarah looked around her room and realized it was the same as hers.

" May I sit? " She asked again.

" …Sure, you could sit up there if you desire so." Elyzia replied pointing at her bed.

" Is it alright? " Sarah asked.

" Yes! " Elyzia answered.

Both of them climbed Elyzia's bed. Sarah finally laid down the book she was carrying.

" What can I do for you then? " Elyzia asked this time.

" Tell me? You seemed to be upset about something… are you angry with me? " Sarah said.

Elyzia spoke with out a moment's pause.

" No!" She said.

" Then I'm glad. " She replied.

Sarah opened the book in front of her and turns it to a certain page.

" I wanted to show you this book. " She said.

" What is it about? " Elyzia asked.

Sarah gave the book to Elyzia and let her see what was in it.

" …This is- Sindar texts… could you read this? " Elyzia said.

" Yes. " She answered.

" You could? " Elyzia said surprised.

Elyzia got surprised that Sarah was able to read those things and thought of it as her ability. Awhile-later Elyzia surprisingly asked Sarah a question.

" …Sarah…Tell me what are you exactly doing here? " Elyzia sadly said.

" …To tell you the truth. I just wanted to see if you were okay. " She said with a smile at her face.

" No. That's not what I meant. " Elyzia said.

Sarah was silenced at her. Then finally…

" I was brought here by a priest. " Sarah said with a faint smile.

" Why? Didn't your parents stop him? " She said.

" No…I-I didn't want my parents to get hurt because of me…as you had witnessed I had a power that no one else had… and because of that I was called a witch… " Sarah said tears suddenly appeared.

Elyzia felt sorry for her as she to herself did.

" You know… I was brought here because of the same reason. " Elyzia then smiled at Sarah.

" I had wonderful memories in where I came from. My father and mother died when I was still a baby. My grandmother then looked me after since then. " Elyzia said trying to make Sarah happy again.

" Really…" She answered back.

" I was brought here because of my powers as well… " Elyzia said facing Sarah.

Both of them silenced for a moment.

" Hey! Tell me have you met someone by the name of " Sasarai "? " Elyzia asked Sarah.

" No. Is he a nice person? " Sarah asked.

" Well, he seemed nice…hey! How about lets go and meet him tomorrow. " Elyzia said with a smile.

" Sure! " Sarah replied.

Sarah then returned to her room and waited for the next day to come. Elyzia then slept after Sarah left.

The following day both of them waited for each to come out of their rooms.

" So, where is he? " Sarah then asked.

" We have to hurry or the guards will see us. " Elyzia said.

" Yes. " Sarah replied.

Sarah noticed that Elyzia seemed happy to visit this certain person. They got there with out any guard chasing them around. Then finally reached it.

" This is it. " Elyzia spoke.

" Wow! " Sarah said.

Elyzia knocked at the wooden door but no one answered.

" Where is he? " She asked herself.

" Maybe he went somewhere. Let's just come back some other time. " Sarah then decided.

" Yeah. Maybe you're right. " Elyzia agreed.

The two went back and hoped that some other time he'll be present. It was almost time for their classes to start and they where early. Priest Sephion was surprised as he has always arrived earlier then them.

" I never imagined that the two of you will come so early than usual. " He said with an annoying tone.

Elyzia and Sarah didn't seemed to be affected by his tone of voice and just continued in what they're doing.

They began their class then. Elyzia didn't seem interested in the lesson until…

" Open your Text book to page 391. " Sephion said.

Elyzia turned the book to the certain page that the priest ordered and notices that the young man they tried to visit earlier was a "Bishop ". Elyzia tried to read it for herself and know much more about him.

Bishop Sasarai of Harmonia 

_Acting leader of the Congregation. Said to be a holder of a _

_True Rune and the successor of The Chief Bishop, Hikussak._

Elyzia could not believe that the " Sasarai " she met was an important person and to find if the book speaks about him is true she stood-up and…

" Sir! Tell me is this " Sasarai " guy really is a Bishop! " She demanded an answer.

Sephion and Sarah was surprised by the sudden questionof Elyzia but the priest didn't answer her at all and…

" Sir! I'm begging you! This person, is he really a Bishop! " Elyzia demanded again.

The Priest sees that Elyzia wasn't bluffing by her sudden question and decides to answer her.

" The Bishop wasn't really joking when he spoke to me about you being straight to you questions." He said.

" What do mean? " Elyzia said.

" What I meant is that…Bishop Sasarai spoke to me about you making that straight questions. " The priest replied.

" So then it really is true he's a bishop. " Elyzia said.

" Yes. " He replied again.

" Where is he, Sir? " She asked again.

" It's none of your business, girl! " He replied with a sudden blow in his voice.

Elyzia sat down quietly as Sephion continues the lesson he began. Sarah seemed to notice something with Elyzia and she waited until the day was over.

After their lessons, while they were walking. Sarah then spoke to Elyzia.

" …Elyzia, by any chance you like this person called Sasarai? " Sarah asked.

" What? No! I just…wanted to know where he is…" Elyzia replied almost blushing.

Sarah laughed at her as her face turns red then paused.

" Elyzia… could you go to the… garden later at exactly 8: 00? " She asked.

" Why? " Elyzia asked back.

" I-I wanted you to meet somebody so dear to me… will you come? " She said.

" Well… if this guy sure is important to you then, I guess I could go. " Elyzia answered back.

" Really! I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you. " Sarah smiled with joy.

Night then came. Elyzia was still studying, she realized that it was 8:30 already, as soon as she opened her door soldiers all over were patrolling the halls. She wondered why and went to see Sarah. The large windows leading to Sarah's room where all broken, curtains where all torn and cold air coming out of the room. Priest Sephion was their and some other priests talking to one another about the incident.

Elyzia was shocked on what happened and went to find Sarah but didn't find her in the torn room of hers. Sephion sees Elyzia and knelt, placing his two hands on her shoulder.

" Elyzia, I want you to go back in your room and lock every single one of your door and window. Am I clear? " He said.

" Yes. Where is Sarah? " She then asks.

The priest then silently paused then spoke.

" There was an intruder here and kidnapped the poor child… " He said.

Elyzia once again looked at the torn room and… felt an unbelievable force of energy trailing from the inside and out the door. She didn't tell the Priests and just ran of following the energy as she ran of one of the guards followed her around as was ordered but she didn't noticed it.

" This power its very similar… to, this person maybe the one who abducted Sarah. I'm going to find that person and… " She said.

Elyzia followed the energy that came from Sarah's room and found it trailing to the garden. She then sees Sarah sitting in one of the chairs in the garden and senses the mysterious energy near her.

" Sarah!" She said.

Sarah notices her and slowly approaches Elyzia.

" Sarah! Thank goodness your safe. I thought those strangers kidnapped you. " Elyzia then sighed in relief.

Sarah smiled back at Elyzia then…

" You know you're late! " Sarah said.

" Yes. I know that but first we have to get away for this place. " Elyzia sounding worried about something and taking a grip at Sarah's hand.

Sarah then refused Elyzia.

" Wait! I want you to meet him first. " Sarah said.

A person suddenly appeared out of no where. A young man with golden brown hair, eyes as green as the ocean floor, his skin almost pale as white and a person who looks exactly like " Sasarai "…but with a seemingly sorrowful face.

Elyzia couldn't talk until…

" This is him. This is the person who I wanted you to meet. " Sarah said with a happy smile in her face.

Elyzia could not say any word but forced her self too talk.

" Hello… " She said.

The young man walk closer to Elyzia and…

" …Is the girl you spoke about? " He said.

" Yes. Let me introduced him to you, Elyzia. This is Luc. " Sarah said.

" … Luc… Its-Its nice to meet you…I-I'm Elyzia. " Elyzia said.

The young man named Luc walked towards Sarah and…

" Elyzia…I know this is sudden but you have to come with us! " Sarah said begging her to.

" What I can't! " Elyzia refused.

" But why? " Sarah asked.

Then suddenly…

GET AWAY FROM THEM!

A guard shouted. Priest Sephion was their and some guards.

" We have to go! " Luc said dragging the hands of Sarah and Elyzia.

" No! " Elyzia refused again.

" The both of you have to go where you said you would. I'll stop them while you to escape. Hurry! " Elyzia said.

" No! Please Elyzia come with us! " Sarah said.

" Go." Elyzia said looking to the young man's face.

He nodded and held Sarah and began to chant a teleportation spell.

" Even if I am to be punished. I won't let you capture them. " Elyzia spoke in a strong voice.

I know that someday…we will meet again 

_Sarah,_

_Not here but somewhere far…_

_I pray that you will meet that person you will _

Love and protect… 

_That I didn't…I pray for your safety…farewell…_

_My friend…_

_Until then…_

Then suddenly…

BOOM!

Elyzia used her power to not only let them escape but finish herself of, so that they may not use her power for their own satisfaction but that was her thought the moment she used it to kill herself and also lessen the enemy. The bishop, Sasarai covered the room with his true rune of the earth as well as Elyzia.

" Looks like I got here just in time." Bishop Sasarai said.

" Sir! But why did you save her she is a traitor. She must be punished! " Sephion shouted.

" I was ordered by his majesty the priest general to prevent her from dying but she will be punished for her deed. " Bishop Sasarai said.

" How is that your holiness? " Sephion asked him.

" According to his majesty we shall erase her past that includes that young Sarah. " Sasarai said.

" Yes! Sir." Sephion replied.

By that time, Sarah and the mysterious young man named Luc was teleported away far across continents and as for Elyzia…

Was everything over?…

I think not…

For she is guided by the stars of destiny, that will someday shine with the others and help the wounded earth against the shredded wings of the wind…

End of the Prologue 

Author's notes: Thank you for reading. I appreciate it. The next chapter will be actually based from the Suikoden III manga. Once again thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 1: A Day like no other

Disclaimer: I do not own suikoden and its characters only the Ocs.

Note: For those people who haven't read or even play the real thing this might be a real SPOLIER.

Chapter 1: A Day like no other

**Eight Years later...**

**Year 466 of the sun calendar…**

Years have past since then… Elyzia forgot of the happenings in the past including Sarah. At the early age of fifteen, Elyzia served Harmonia with the guidance of the Priests. She was assigned as an assistant of generals and commanders.

**Year 474 - 475**

The years when the Grasslands and the Zexen Federation went to war and the years that the fifty-year truce with Holy Harmonia ended. The congregation of bishops then had a meeting to discus about the invasion and the Grasslands. All ten were there, Quixote, Ophir, Aquila, Asherah, Sasarai, Cephas, Elohim, Rephaim, Tarsis, and of course the mysterious " Masked Bishop ", who was recently proclaimed and honorably given the title as " Bishop ".

They began with a simple prayer that soon ended.

One of the bishops, Tarsis stood and spoke.

" Fellow bishops, as all have known the fifty-year truce is about to end and the War between the Grasslands and Zexen is still ongoing. " He said.

" So are you suggesting to invade then? " The one called Quixote spoke.

" …Yes. " Tarsis answered.

" Are you mad! Do not forget about the Fire Bringers, Sir Tarsis! " Quixote speaking with a anger in his voice.

" Lord Quixote may have a point. " Sasarai said.

" But this is our opportunity, now that the force of the Grasslands is weakened from continues fighting the Zexen Federation! " Tarsis answered back.

" That may matter…but still. " Cephas said with hesitation.

The whole room went quiet for minutes until.

" …Why not use runes against runes? "

Everyone looked entirely at their newest member, The Masked Bishop.

" What ever do you mean by that, Sir Masked Bishop. " Quixote said asking.

"…"

" …If the Fire Bringers do appear and use their powers against us, we could fend them of by using… " Sasarai then cuts his sentence.

" …My True Earth Rune…"

The Man with the mask turned to face Sasarai.

" Precisely. Sir Sasarai will lead the front to Caleria and give a speech to the soldiers about the hunt for the Fire Bringers as a fake objective and while they do that they will slowly invade the Grasslands. I will also see to it that we could use Leboque's Mantor Trainers for battle. " He said.

" ……… "

" … It seems you have this all planed out…well done. " Sasarai spoke with a seemingly chill tone on his voice and looking at him directly.

" We will do everything that was planed from this day forward. As for today I end our meeting, good day everyone. " Tarsis spoke finally ending the meeting.

As the meeting ended Bishop Sasarai walked the hallway of the magnificent crystallized structure of the palace but wonders about the " masked person ", he felt as if they have met before but he must not doubt a fellow member.

His thinking leads him unfocused and didn't noticed Elyzia walking the same way, as for her as well for the papers and scrolls was on her way to see Bishop Sasarai. They both didn't expect each other until…

Uff!

All the things Elyzia was carrying fell. She was surprised and yet afraid. She knelt and asked for forgiveness while immediately picking the scattered papers and scrolls on the floor.

" F-forgive me, your grace. " Elyzia begged.

Bishop Sasarai seemed surprised yet his face remained calm.

" Stand. Don't worry about it, I was the one who should be apologizing…Elyzia. " The Bishop spoke with a mid smile on his face.

" …Oh no sir! I am- I, you know who I am? " Elyzia said asking.

" Well Sir Tarsis spoke about you, I believe you're his assistant not to mention you're the acting captain of a unit. " He answered.

" …That's because I um…(gulp) just following orders, your grace. " Elyzia nervously said.

" I see. Then, carry on and be careful on where you're walking. " The Bishop then said and walked through the hallways of the crystallized palace.

Elyzia turned to face the Bishop as he walked through and soon so far. She walked and picked the remaining papers on the floor then made her way.

Even if the past was forgotten and the present reflects the upcoming

All is not decided for the future to come…

**End of the Chapter **

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading and special thanks to koriandr Star.Thanks to him/her I was able to write another chapter which I was already losing hope and so I will do my best.


End file.
